Becoming One
by madamreaper
Summary: After Alcatraz and the reformation of the Brotherhood, Pyro learns to become one with the fire, with the help with a mutant who is one with the elements… and any other powers she may possess.


Name: Becoming one

**Name: **Becoming one

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of X-Men it all belongs to Marvel.

XXX

John stood in the training room Magneto and Multiple Man had made. Across from him stood the latest Brotherhood recruit. A mutant called Blare. The only mutant ever known to be able to use more powers than any mutant ever dreamed of having. She was indestructible. And about the same age as Logan, only you couldn't tell she was any older than 17. Magneto, Mystique and Multiple Man stood to the side as the other two stood in the center.

"Close your eyes. Don't think just focus. Once you have complete focus, you will know what dangers are around you, without looking, you will know where they are and when to fight." Blare said. "You need to become one with your power. Become one with the fire. Let it control you. Open your eyes and watch." John did as he was told. Blare started a small fire in her palm. She put her hands together and pushed the flame towards her stomach. To John it seemed as if she pushed it into her belly, into herself, possibly into her soul. She then continued to pull the flame up her arms, starting at her fingertips and working her way up her arms, across her shoulders and back over her head and down the rest of her body until she looked like a fire in itself.

"Once upon a time, I was as you are now. I was Alice and I was Blare. They were separate people. It was almost as if Blare was the mutant and Alice the human. I couldn't create the fire; only manipulate it. But I became one with the fire and now I can create it. You can do it too, you just have to become one with the flames. Don't be John or Pyro. Be John _and_ Pyro. Let them be one person. Let them both be the mutant. Show me you can. Become one with the flame."

John closed his eyes again. He pulled a small fireball from Blare and slowly twisted it in his hand. After awhile it begun twisting and winding up his body, slowly covering it the same way it had covered Blare.

"Listen to the fire, John. Listen to it, feel it, _move_ with it." She said. She gave him a few minutes like that before pulling the flame from his body. John opened his eyes and looked directly into Blare's.

"Tell me what you felt, what you heard."

"I could feel it move, feel it breathe. It was telling me to let go, let it take control."

"When it tells you that, give in to it, obey it, follow its orders. Let it be in control. Create it. I know you can if you try. It doesn't come from the head; it comes from the heart. Don't think, just focus."

John slowly closed his eyes again. He raised his right hand slightly. After a few minutes, a small flame flickered to life in his hand, but died almost instantly.

"Keep trying. Don't give up."

He didn't. He concentrated as hard as he could. Within time another flame flickered to life, growing in size at what seemed a slow rate, but was only a few seconds. When it took the size of a tennis ball, John begun to manipulate it, dragging it up and around his body. Slowly he stood completely covered in flames. He opened his eyes.

"You did it."

"Now I know why you've spent the last three months torturing me with all that meditation and solitude stuff. Its so easy to block out my other thoughts and just hear the fire."

"It's true. It may be boring at first but it got the best end results. You will need to continue to practice and hopefully soon you wont need a fire source."

"Bobby and Pete may look cool all powered up, but I make the entire body covering thing look hot." John said.

"That was lame!" Blare said, laughing. "Let it out now." The flames begun to die slowly turning into nothing but a ball in his hand.

"I know, but it was so worth it."

"And I guess it is true." Blare said, walking towards him. Neither noticed that their two teammates and their boss had left the room. Blare placed a kiss on John's forehead, just below the scar that had just begun fading.

**XXX**

The two left the room and walked towards the hall of bedrooms. Blare turned to John.

"Get some rest. We'll try again tomorrow. Night John." She said, kissing his cheek and heading into her room.

"Night, Alice." John said, closing his bedroom door behind him.

**XXX**

END?

The end… maybe. Unless I come up with another idea. Although I might make it a separate story. R&R, please.

Catch x0x0 


End file.
